


After Ever After - Descendants Style

by 2BlueberryLover2



Category: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BlueberryLover2/pseuds/2BlueberryLover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC Spade has been working with the hero kids to do a little something fun at the talent show for all of their parents. </p><p>After Ever After 1 & 2 belong to Jon Cozart AKA Paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ever After - Descendants Style

**Author's Note:**

> After Ever After 1 & 2 belong to Jon Cozart AKA Paint 
> 
> Annabelle - Daughter of Ariel and Eric  
> Gerda - Daughter of Anna and Kristoff   
> Samir - Son of Pocahontas and John Smith  
> Cyrus - Son of Tiana and Naveen   
> Allie - Daughter of Jasmin and Aladdin

Spade grinned as he and his friends walked out on to the stage for the talent show. Which is even better because all of the parents are here to watch. “Welcome everybody to the Auradon Prep talent show. Now while I will not be performing or judging I have been working with a select few of my friends to put together this song. There are two parts so please be patient, and parents none of this is real or supposed to be mean, just something I wrote while on the Isle of the lost,” he smiled as he walked off to the side as Samir, Annabelle, Ben and Allie walked out on to the stage. They were each dressed in a version of their mothers outfits, even the boys. 

 

When the auditorium was quiet they all smiled as they began. 

 

**All:**

**_If you’ve ever wondered why_ **

**_Disney’s tales all end in lies_ **

**_Here’s what happened after all their dreams came true_ **

 

This seemed to peak everyone's interest as they started to do all of the music with their mouths, making it a capella. Annabella stepped forward holding up a sign that says Ariel on it. 

 

**Annabelle:**

**_I loved being princess down in this beautiful ocean blue_ **

**_But mermaids are going missing they end up in someone's stew_ **

**_So just try to put yourself into somebody else’s gills_ **

**_You’re killing my ecosystem with fishing and oil spills (Ben: Oh, no)_ **

**_Thank you BP (All: thank you BP), thank you BP (All: thank you BP)_ **

**_The British are killing, oil is spilling_ **

**_Now I can’t see… MY EYES!_ **

**_China men feast on flounder’s fins_ **

**_Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends_ **

**_Oceans are browning,_ **

**_I think I’m drowning_ **

**_Thanks to BP_ **

**_YOU SUCK!_ **

 

Everyone was shocked at this as Annabelle stepped back and Allie stepped forward. Ariel was staring in shock at her second daughter as was Melody and Eric. 

 

**Allie:**

**_Hey, I’m OK, but I’m slightly scared_ **

**_My husband’s a mark for the War on Terror_ **

**_Aladdin was taken by the CIA_ **

**_We’re not Taliban_ **

**_You’ve got the wrong man_ **

**_In Guantanamo Bay_ **

**_Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa_ **

**_Interrogation from the nation of the “free”_ **

**_Bin Laden’s taken the fall_ **

**_We’re not trained pilots at all_ **

**_Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss_ **

**_We’re for freedom, Genie can vouch for us_ **

**_Bus was crazy, Obama’s lazy, al-Qaeda’s not in this country_ **

**_Set free my Prince Ali_ **

 

Jasmin held Aladdin tight as they watched, because this really had been a fear to them that, that would happen and for their daughter to sing it, it made it seem so… real. Allie stepped back dropping her Jasmin sign as Ben stepped forward holding a Belle sign. Adam and Belle held each other's hands tightly to see where this was leading. They were actually scared. 

 

**Ben:**

**_(All: A whore! A whore! A whore, a whore, a whore)_ **

**_This town’s gone crazy since I married Adam_ **

**_They think I’m going straight to hell (All: She’ll burn in hell)_ **

**_But the charges laid on me_ **

**_Of bestiality_ **

**_Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell (All: She is a witch)_ **

**_Oh, no, I’m overrun by mad men (All: We’re all crazy)_ **

**_I hear they plan to burn me at, at the stake (Annabelle: the witch will fry, that Belle must die)_ **

**_They legit believe I’m Satan_ **

**_and now I hear that PETA’s gonna take my beast away_ **

 

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was shocked by this one. Belle and Adam looked at each other before looking back at their son who looked at them sheepishly. Adam quickly pulled Belle to him and hugged her. Lastly Samir stepped forward slightly embarrassed as he held up his mother's sign. 

 

**Samir:**

**_After John Smith traveled back to England_ **

**_I helped my people cultivate the fields_ **

**_More English, French and Spaniards came to visit_ **

**_And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel_ **

**_They forced us into unknown lands of exile_ **

**_They pillaged, raped and left us all for dead_ **

**_So now I’m far more Liberal with a weapon_ **

**_When i separate their bodies from their heads (AnnaBelle: Wait, Ben: What?!”)_ **

**_(Annabelle: Oh, No!) Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy?_ **

**_(All: We’re dead!) Or Bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?_ **

**_Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy’s eyeball? (Allie: sacrè bleu!)_ **

**_Can you paint with the red colors in these men? (Ben: adiós, amigos)_ **

**_I can murder if I please_ **

**_‘Cause I’m dying of disease_ **

**_I can paint with the red colors in these men_ **

 

Samir stepped back feeling a lot more comfortable with singing as he finished, but his parents stared at him in shock, before John turned to look at Pocahontas in worry. 

 

**Annabelle:** **_Thanks to BP_ **

**Allie:** **_Where’s Prince Ali?_ **

**Ben:** **_Bestiality_ **

**Samir:** **_I’ve got STDs_ **

 

**Annabelle Waaah waaaaah wah wah waaaaaaaah**

 

As they finished everyone stared in shock as they walked off stage and Cyrus, Chad, Li Lonnie, and Gerda walked on stage dressed in clothes to match their parents as well. They stood in their spots and smiled. After the last performance everyone was nervous about this time. 

 

**All:**

**_If you’ve ever wondered why_ **

**_Disney’s tales all end in lies_ **

**_Here’s what happened after all their dreams came true_ **

 

Li Lonnie stepped forward with her Mulan sign up and dressed in her mom's… battle suit. This completely confused Shang and Mulan as they looked at their daughter.

 

**Li Lonnie:**

**_(All: Be a, be a man)_ **

**_After saving China I went a home alone_ **

**_I was feeling conflicts in my lower zone_ **

**_I’ve been dressing like a guy for months_ **

**_Now I’m losing all control_ **

**_I think i am a guy in my soul (All: Be a, be a man)_ **

**_(Chad: I’ve never seen a guy so hot)_ **

**_Time to reinvent the new me_ **

**_(Cyrus: Every time he speaks it makes me want to sing! (All: I’m so confused))_ **

**_(Chad: Be quiet, or we’ll get caught)_ **

**_(Gerda: Maybe one day he’ll screw me)_ **

**_Now I really get why my nickname is Ping_ **

**_I’ve gotta be a man_ **

**_I’ve got the brains and the bite of females_ **

**_Plus the brute and the brawn of dudes_ **

**_I know I’m ready for transformation_ **

**_It’s time to replace all these useless tubes!_ **

**_(All: Good for you)_ **

 

Mulan shrunk in her seat with a blush on her face as Li Lonnie stepped back and her sign down. Shang was chuckling next to her as he rubbed her shoulders. 

 

Chad stepped forward with his mother's sign, looking very nervous. 

 

**Chad:**

**_The prince was absolutely the only single wish my heart made_ **

**_Guess my wish came true_ **

**_But we never really talked much_ **

**_Before he discovered my shoe_ **

**_The night after we got married_ **

**_I recounted all of my plights_ **

**_Of how I fit inside a pumpkin_ **

**_My canines turned to coachmen_ **

**_Prince threw me in Bedlam that night_ **

**_The white jackets say I'm nutty (All: she's nutty as a bat)_ **

**_Cause my clothes are sewn by rats (All: put some meds in her food)_ **

**_But their pills turn my brain to putty (Gerda: hey, GOT HER)_ **

**_Now Lucifer's not just my cat (All: I AM SATAN)_ **

**_Their insulin puts me under_ **

**_Shock therapy's made me insane_ **

**_And after years of steady frying_ **

**_The doctors gave up trying_ **

**_They stuck 2 steel rods in my brain_ **

 

Everyone stared in absolute shock, during the song the four made crazed face and the end Chad made a face as if he was getting electrocuted. Cinderella turned towards her husband with a glare as he held up his hands. Chad had to hold back a laugh as he stepped back and Cyrus stepped forward. 

 

**Cyrus:**

**_I spent a bloomin lifetime_ **

**_To open my cafe_ **

**_Then I took a dive in 2005_ **

**_Now it's washed away (All: it's all washed away)_ **

**_I was picked up by a chopper_ **

**_After four nights on my roof_ **

**_Now my new home is the Astrodome_ **

**_Cause New Orleans ain't Katrina proof_ **

**_Ya better carry 'round a shotgun_ **

**_Or looters take your kids (Chad: Hide your kids!)_ **

**_Ya better pee inside of jam jars (All: ew)_ **

**_Be sure to keep those lids_ **

**_Now, no_ **

**_We needed Noah but we got Bush_ **

**_Our "savior" flew away and hid_ **

**_Rough seas and levees,_ **

**_Rough seas and levees,_ **

**_Rough seas and levees, I'm dead_ **

 

Naveen held his wife as they watched their son sing. They had to admit they were afraid of this and that’s why they moved to the United States of Auradon and opened her restaurant here so that they were safe. 

 

Lastly Gerda stepped forward, dressed like her Aunt Elsa she held up the sign with a smirk on her face. 

 

**Gerda:**

**_There is no snow on the mountain tonight_ **

**_Just sulfur in the air_ **

**_A kingdom of greenhouse gases_ **

**_Only Bill Nye seems to care_ **

**_My town is melting, breaking off into the sea_ **

**_It's time I show the strength of an evil queen (All: of an evil queen)_ **

**_With Germany and Putin, too_ **

**_I'll free the penguins and throw you in a zoo_ **

**_We're going green by spilling red_ **

**_And if you're not dead_ **

**_I built a hoard of evil snowmen_ **

**_They're gonna take over the world_ **

**_Let it snow, let it snow_ **

**_Now Fox News will need heat lamps_ **

**_Let it snow, let it snow_ **

**_I hope you concentrate in camp (Li Lonnie: Heil Elsa)_ **

**_We don't care who we have to slay_ **

**_Let my troops march on (All: the troops march on)_ **

**_The cold's coming back and it's here to stay_ **

 

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all stared at the girl who had inherited her aunt's powers as she made it snow in the auditorium. She looked quite evil before she smiled and stepped back. 

 

**Cyrus:** **_I sunk like a brick_ **

**Chad:** **_Prince thinks I'm sick_ **

**Gerda:** **_Ice is melting quick_ **

**Li Lonnie:** **_Now I have a... lot of self esteem_ **

 

As Li Lonnie sang that line everyone laughed, including Shang and Mulan. It was quite funny and hard not to laugh at. 

 

**Gerda:**

**_Wah Wah Wah waaaahhh_ **

  
As the finished the rest of the came out and bowed as they grinned at each other. Spade walked forward and smirked at the crowd before they all walked off stage. That’s when all hell broke loose.

 

* * *

**Read & Review! **

**Both songs belong to Jon Cozart** **.**

**Ben, Chad and Li Lonnie belong to Disney Channel and Melissa de la Cruz.**

**Spade, Allie, Cyrus, Samir, and Annabelle belong to**[Ivebeenjohnlocked_213](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivebeenjohnlocked_213/pseuds/Ivebeenjohnlocked_213)  **and I**


End file.
